


Comfort

by stellarlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Hand Jobs, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, i ship vikturi so much but you guys... yuuphi is so Pure(tm), i'm fucking tired of no yuuphi content and i fucking did something myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Phichit nods, thinking in how similar Yuri and him are. Warmth is spilling from his heart, and he feels so inexplicable happy for trying to talk with him. He wants to hold onto Yuri and hug him forever, for he is so adorable when he smiles like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language~ (and it's not beta-ed neither. Sorry!).

 

Phichit isn't sure why he feels so sad this day. It may be the weather, or being so far away from home, but no matter how much he tries to think in other things, he can't. 

It is a really lazy day, one of those weird days which only exist every blue moon: no practice, no college, nothing. And for that, boring as hell. A winter storm has them trapped; Phichit's mind trapped in his thoughts in consequence. There is nothing around to distract his mind, to make him feel better, to make him forget his sorrow.

Well, maybe Yuri could. But he is not sure if he should disturb Yuri. Truth be told, he was aching to be close to Yuri, to touch him more and more lately. They have kissed and touched a few times before, nothing really serious, but they just met a few months ago. He is not sure if it is love, maybe it is, but he just knows Yuri is a beautiful person, so much he can't avoid to gravitate toward him. He appreciates their friendship more than anything else. Yuri is such a great individual that it wouldn't matter if they stay just as friends. 

He isn't sure how much he can talk to Yuri, though something in him tells him that Yuri would be understanding. He is, after all, in a different country as well. He looks too focused, sitting on the couch, doing god knows what on his laptop, and Phichit decides to talk with him, because they're roommates and friends, right? 

"Don't you miss home in days like this?"

Yuri opens his eyes in surprise, and then closes his latop, putting it aside. Phichit hopes he didn't make him feel uncomfortable, that was the last thing in his mind. He just wanted to talk with someone. 

"Am I that obvious? I've been moping around all day, but I was hoping you couldn't tell." 

Yuri giggles, his eyes closing adorably, and Phichit's chest tightens. He giggles back, sitting closer to him. 

"No, you're not. I just feel the same today. It's a terrible day and I just keep thinking in how this doesn't happen in my country." 

Yuri hummed. "Well, there is snow in Japan. I was thinking into my family, in my sister, in the games we played... God, I really miss them." 

Phichit nods, thinking in how similar Yuri and him are. Warmth is spilling from his heart, and he feels so inexplicable happy for trying to talk with him. He wants to hold onto Yuri and hug him forever, for he is so adorable when he smiles like that. 

He hugs him, adoring how warm the other man is, how soft he is at his touch. Yuri straightens just for a moment before letting Phichit to hug him properly, and he hugs him back, a small blush adorning his face.

"I miss my family too... It is hard to be so far away of them. But this is our dream!" Phichit tried to be positive, and he hugged Yuri harder. "We're here because we want to be the best ice skaters of the world!" 

Yuri laughs at Phichit's words, a hand tangling in his hair, petting him softly. He is not sure about being the best, but ice skating is his life. He tells Phichit so, and Phichit tightens his hug a little too much, jokingly trying to hurt him. 

"Ridiculous! You're amazing, Katsuki Yuri. Never forget that!" 

Yuri blushes profoundly, and Phichit nuzzles in his neck. They stay like that for a while, just hugging. Phichit starts kissing him, kissing his cheek, his eyes, his ears, peppering kisses all around his face. Yuri is more shy, and for a moment he doesn't know how to answer, but he kisses him back, his lips slowly traveling around Phichit's face. Yuri was looking him through his eyelashes, and something in Phichit throws him to make everything he could to make Yuri's eyes close tight in pleasure, finally closing in for a kiss. 

Their lips glide over each other smoothly, softly. Yuri captures Phichit’s top lip between his lips, sucking on it, licking it, and then he changes to his other lip. Phichit lets him do whatever he wants, partly overwhelmed by Yuri's strong grip on his hips. Yuri tries to get inside his mouth, and he lets him, opening with a groan.

Yuri starts to breath unevenly on him, and Phichit giggles, numb by Yuri's warm and sweet breath.

“I’m sorry, I just got excited.”

Phichit does a gesture, it is supposed to mean “I can see”, and Yuri just rolls his eyes, taking him by the shoulders and kissing him again. Phichit hugs him by the neck, and Yuri hands travel to all his chest to stay on his waist. The kiss deepens, they're giving their time to discover all the wonders in the other's mouth, and Phichit closes his eyes tightly, lost in how happy he feels to be with Yuri like this. 

Yuri starts attacking Phichit’s neck. He nibbles it, bites it, trying to leave a mark in his skin. Thinking in how Phichit gets so deliciously flustered when he sees them later, wondering which clothes he can use to cover them. Deep down, Yuri wants him to be uncovered, for everyone else to see them.

He is glad that Phichit does hide them, because Yuri is aware that he would get really embarrassed if anyone asked something about them. They’re both very private persons, and they’re focused on their careers and studies now, which is why they are not officially dating.

Phichit moans when Yuri finally touches him through his pant, and he gets bold enough to take Yuri out of his pants, masturbating him. Yuri hisses, his mouth watering, and he mimics him, getting him out as well. Their lips smack against each other with force, their teeth clacking together awkwardly, but that doesn’t stop them. Their tongues are warm and wet and there is droll falling for Yuri’s chin and Phichit takes care to lick it, to keep move forward and kiss his chin and his neck. He grabs Yuri by his hip, bringing him closer. Yuri moans and kisses him again, roughly.

Their hand movements are slow, careful; Yuri tends to be too fast when he’s trying to pleasure Phichit, but Phichit brings him back and they move calmly again. He doesn’t want to come right then, he feels lonely and he wants to feel Yuri against him, he wants to _really_ feel Yuri. He strokes him faster to get some sounds out of him, and Yuri sounds desperate, because he knows Phichit is teasing him. Phichit giggles. Yuri’s moan are adorable, they’re cute little whimpers that never stop and Phichit wants to save them in a bottle and drink them forever. Yuri buck his hips, too impatient, and Phichit just give in and pumps harder, faster, putting everything he has for Yuri, and they have to break the kiss to moan. 

Yuri whines loudly, giving back with the same vigor. They’re so so close, their foreheads are touching, their breaths are hitting against each other mouths, because they are unable to kiss properly at the moment. They do a good movement with their hands and they come at the same time, whispering each other’s name.

Phichit moans, pleasure bubbling in all his body. Yuri feels the same, and they kiss again, trying to come down from their hype. They don't really want to move, so they just halfheartedly clean their hands, and decide to pick up the mess later. They hug, lying down in the couch, Yuri on top of Phichit.

Yuri nuzzles Phichit chest, feelings happy and warm. Phichit’s heart takes a leap, his breath catching up in a way it didn’t before, and he kisses Yuri in his forehead, his hands slowly stroking his back. They kiss one more time, slowly, sweetly, and then they try to sleep; thoughts about home and family silenced by their fastened heart beats, by the delicious warmth surrounding them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem, and is that I always feel I am too mechanic when I write sex. I suppose that can only be fixed with practice. And I think you can tell I feel this way, because I usually try to end the scene as soon as possible, haha. Well, things to work on.
> 
> I really really wanted to write something about them. A Sadness it was so short. I want to write something more elaborated someday! <3 They're really cute together and they need more love. 
> 
> please, please, if you have anything to say about this ship or vikturi and you have no one to share them... you could... use me... i love headcanons.. follow me in tumblr... [theawesomefanatic](http://theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
